1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning edge strip and, more particularly, to a warning edge strip mounted at the edge of car doors and giving a warning light in opening the car door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the traffic at all metropolis all over the world is chaotic. The car and the motorcycle on the city roads can't be effectively separated. Therefore, it's very dangerous that the opening door of a car is often hit by the coming motorcycle behind because the car can't drive to the side of the road for stop, especially for the situation when the passengers get in or get out of the taxi at the big cities. The reason for that lies in that no warning device is installed to inform the coming vehicle behind.